iPsychoReturns
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Nora and Nevel return. They kidnap Freddie and Gibby. Sam & Cat have to go to Seattle and save them. Special 50 minute episode.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam." Cat said.

"What is it Cat?" Sam said.

"Do you remember Nora?" Cat said.

"How could I forget. She escaped prison many times and kidnapped us. She even joined forces with Nevel and Stephen." Sam said.

"Why are you talking about Nora anyways?" Dice said.

"Just wondering if you remember her. I heard Stephen got executed." Cat said.

"Good. Serves him right for cheating on Carly and Tori." Sam said.

"Why would he have two girlfriends?" Dice said.

"His parents are divorced. One lived in Seattle, and the other lived in LA." Sam said.

"I head there are rumors that Nora is married to that doorman Lewbert." Cat said.

"Who the fuck would want to marry Lewbert?" Sam said.

"Is he that mean guy who has a hideous wart and who you did pranks on iCarly?" Dice said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"How did he become a doorman anyways?" Dice said.

"Don't know. Don't care." Sam said.

"I loved the pranks you did to him on iCarly." Dice said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"How can anyone grow a wart that big?" Dice said.

"I don't know. All I know is he's a fucking hoe." Sam said.

"True." Dice said.

"I just wonder what Nora's doing in jail." Cat said.

"Well Cat my guess is that she and Nevel are probably finding a way to get revenge again." Sam said.

"Yeah probably." Dice said.

Chapter 2

(Scene transitions to the Seattle Prison)

"I can't believe Stephen got executed." Nora said.

"Me either. I got a plan. I'll tell a guard I have to go to the bathroom, then I'll sneak up and tackle him, then we're busting out." Nevel said.

"Do you really have to go to the bathroom?" Nora said.

"Yes." Nevel said.

"I have to go too. How about we escape by the windows." Nora said.

"Okay. Hey officer." Nevel said.

"What is it Papperman." Officer Carl said.

"We have to go to the bathroom." Nora said.

"Fine you have five minutes." Officer Carl said.

(Nora and Nevel head to the bathroom and escape by the window)

"Wait let's spray paint 'See Ya. Nora Dershlit and Nevel Papperman'." Nora said.

(They spray paint the note)

"Okay you two it's been five minutes. Open up." Officer Carl said.

(Carl kicks the door and sees they escaped)

"Oh my god. They escaped." Officer Carl said.

"It worked." Nevel said.

"Yeah. Now lets get revenge. I'm not going to bother kidnapping Sam, Cat, and Dice." Nora said.

"Let's kidnap Freddie. He's Sam's boyfriend." Nevel said.

"Okay." Nora said.

"Sam would come to save him so let's go to his place and kidnap him. I'll show you where he lives." Nevel said.

"Okay. Watch out Benson. Here comes revenge." Nora said.

"Sweet revenge." Nevel said.

Chapter 3

"Man Gibby that was a good movie." Freddie said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get it on DVD. I need to go to the bathroom." Gibby said.

"Okay." Freddie said as Nora and Nevel barge in.

"Hello Benson." Nora said.

"Nora, Nevel. What the fuck are you doing here?" Freddie said.

"Revenge." Nevel said.

"I thought you were put in solitary confinement." Freddie said.

"We broke out through the bathroom windows." Nora said.

"I'm calling the cops and you two are going to..." Freddie said but is knocked out by Nevel.

"Sorry but you're not calling the cops." Nora said.

"Freddie you have a wonderful bathroom. Nora? Nevel? What the fuck are you doing here?" Gibby said.

"Hello Gibby." Nora said.

"What did you do to Freddie?" Gibby said.

"Knocked him out." Nevel said.

"Oh I'm so calling the police." Gibby said but he gets knocked out by Nevel.

"No you're not." Nevel said.

"Tie them up and put them in my car." Nora said.

"With pleasure." Nevel said.

"We can take them to my old house." Nora said.

"Isn't it 15 minutes away to Webicon?" Nevel said.

"Yep." Nora said as Nevel locks Freddie and Gibby in Nora's car.

"They're tied up. Let's go." Nevel said.

"Okay." Nora said as they drive off.

"Time to start our revenge." Nevel said.

Chapter 4

"Guys I'm sorry but I have to go to work." Dice said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

(Sam's phone begins to ring)

"Huh unknown number. Hello." Sam said.

"Hello Sam." Nora said.

"NORA?!" Sam said.

"And Nevel." Nevel said.

"What the fuck! How did you get out of jail?" Sam said.

"We escaped through the bathroom window." Nora said.

"We kidnapped Freddie and Gibby and locked them in a cage." Nevel said.

"You did what?!" Sam yelled.

"Bye Sam." Nora said.

"Shit this is bad." Sam said.

"What are we going to do?" Cat said.

"You heard that?" Sam said.

"You had it on video chat." Cat said.

"Oh. I know where they are." Sam said.

"Where?" Cat said.

"They're at Nora's place in Seattle. It's 15 minutes near Webicon." Sam said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"Let's go." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"I'm coming to save you Freddie. And you too Gibby." Sam said.

Chapter 5

(Freddie and Gibby regain consciousness.)

"What happened?" Gibby said.

"I don't know." Freddie said.

"Well look who regain consciousness." Nora said.

"Nora why the fuck are you doing this?" Freddie said.

"Yeah officer Carl said you were done kidnapping." Gibby said.

"Yeah we lied." Nevel said.

(Maurice II clucks)

"Wait Maurice? I thought he died." Freddie said.

"He did. This is Maurice II." Nora said.

"You got another pet chicken?" Gibby said.

"That's right." Nora said.

"Let me guess Nevel. You still have your pet porcupine don't you?" Freddie said.

"Yep but he's not with me." Nevel said.

"Let us go." Freddie said.

"We will if you agree to be my boyfriend." Nora said.

"No. I have a girlfriend." Freddie said.

"Yeah Sam we know." Nevel said.

"If Sam wasn't my girlfriend and if you were the last girl alive, I'd turn gay for Gibby." Freddie said.

"He would." Gibby said.

"Wow how sad." Nevel said.

"Fuck off." Freddie said.

"You can't keep us locked in this cage forever." Gibby said.

"Oh you wanna bet." Nora said.

Chapter 6

"Okay Cat we're in Seattle." Sam said.

"Finally." Cat said.

"I just need to stop off at his place to get some weapons." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Well this is the apartment where we did iCarly." Sam said.

"Cool." Cat said.

"He lives on the 8th floor. Let's go." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Hey no running in my lobby!" Lewbert said.

"Shut the fuck up you ugly gross door man. My boyfriend got kidnapped and I need to get weapons from his apartment to save him." Sam said.

"I don't care about your nerdy boyfriend!" Lewbert said.

"And nobody cares about you bitch!" Sam said.

"Burn." Cat said.

(Sam Cat head to Freddie's apartment)

"Oh hi Sam. Hi Cat what's up?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Mrs. Benson your son and Gibby got kidnapped by Nora and Nevel." Sam said.

"Seriously?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah they have them at Nora's old house which is near Webicon." Sam said.

"Oh my." Mrs. Benson said.

"Do you have any weapons so we could save them?" Cat said.

"Yeah come in." Mrs. Benson said.

"Wow this is a cool place. So Carly and Spencer lived right next door?" Cat said.

"Yes they did Cat." Mrs. Benson said handing Sam two swords.

"Thanks for the swords." Sam said.

"No problem. Good luck fighting them." Mrs. Benson said.

"Thank you. Come on Cat." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

Chapter 7

"Come on Nora let us out." Freddie said.

"No." Nora said.

"We will never let you out." Nevel said.

"You shouldn't have ruined my 16th birthday party." Nora said.

"Bitch that was your own fault." Gibby said.

"Yeah if you just let us go afterwards none of this wouldn't be happening." Freddie said.

"You need to get over it." Gibby said.

"No." Nora said.

"Nevel you need to get over Carly smudging tapenade at your face." Freddie said.

"Never." Nevel said.

"Nora you're not even 16 anymore. You're not even a teenager anymore." Gibby said.

"Yeah you're like in your mid 20s." Freddie said.

"Don't care." Nora said.

"Where are we suppose to go to the bathroom?" Gibby said.

"There's a sink behind you." Nora said.

"Okay were you raised in a barn?" Freddie said.

"No I was basically raised in prison." Nora said.

(Maurice II clucks)

"Why do you keep doing this?" Freddie said.

"To make you pay." Nevel said.

"We don't have any money on us." Gibby said.

"Not that kind of pay stupid." Nevel said.

"Hey don't call my guy best friend stupid hoe." Freddie said.

"Shut it nerd." Nora said.

"If we get out of here, I'm going to rip your head of your fucking bodies." Freddie said.

"Oh someone's angry." Nora said.

Chapter 8

(Sam kicks Nora's door down)

"Hello Nora and Nevel." Sam said.

"Well well well Samantha Puckett. We've been expecting you." Nora said.

"Let Freddie and Gibby go and nobody gets hurt." Sam said.

"Sorry but we have a different kind of option. Let's fight." Nevel said.

"Seriously?" Sam said.

"Yes. Let's fight." Sam said.

"Ready 1 2 3." Nora said as she and Nevel begin to fight Sam & Cat.

"Take this and that." Cat said.

"Wow Cat's a good sword fighter." Gibby said.

"Sam, Cat kick their ass." Freddie said.

"I would love to see you try to kick our ass." Nora said.

(Nora knocks out Cat's sword)

"Crap." Cat said.

"What's the matter Cat? Can't fight without your sword?" Nora said.

"I can fight just fine." Cat said punching Nora in the face.

"Wow Cat." Sam said.

"Sam squeeze their shoulders to knock them out." Freddie said.

"Oh shit I forgot about that." Sam said.

"Sam you better not..." Nora said before getting knocked out by Sam.

"I warn you Samantha if you squeeze my shoulders I'll..." Nevel said but passes out.

"Are you two okay?" Sam said.

"Yes." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Gibby said as Cat lets them out.

"Nora got another pet chicken?" Sam said.

"Yep. You going to eat it?" Freddie said.

"Yep." Sam said.

Chapter 9

(The cops come to arrest Nora and Nevel)

"Nora Dershlit and Nevel Papperman, this is the last straw. You two are getting deported." Officer Carl said.

"Ha ha." Sam, Cat, Freddie, and Gibby said.

"We'll be back one day." Nora said.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of us." Nevel said.

"Take them away." Sam said.

"Let's go you two." Carl said.

"Sam, Cat thanks for saving us." Freddie said.

"Yeah thank you." Gibby said.

"No problem." Sam said.

"Any time." Cat said.

"Well Cat and I have to go now. Bye Freddie. Bye Gibby." Sam said giving Freddie a kiss.

"Bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Gibby said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

(Scene transitions to Apartment #22)

"Well that was a crazy night." Sam said.

"Yeah. At least we don't have to worry about Nora and Nevel now." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Well goodnight Sam." Cat said.

"Night Cat." Sam said.

Chapter 10

(Freddie and Gibby arrive at Freddie's apartment)

"Freddie are you okay?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah mom. Sam kicked their asses and the cops said Nora and Nevel are getting deported." Freddie said.

"Good." Mrs. Benson said.

"Is it okay if I spend the night here?" Gibby said.

"Sure Gibby. Mrs. Benson said.

"Man Gibby that was the craziest night ever." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Gibby said.

"How did they know where I live?" Freddie said.

"I don't know." Gibby said.

"I'm just grad we don't have to worry about them anymore since they're deported." Freddie said.

"Yeah. Will you really turn gay for me if Sam wasn't your girlfriend and if Nora was the last girl alive?" Gibby said.

"Yes I will." Freddie said.

"Okay." Gibby said.

"Look Carly wants to chat. Sup Carly." Freddie said.

"Are you two okay?" Carly said.

"Yes." Freddie said.

"Why?" Gibby said.

"You were on the news. Nora and Nevel trapped you in a cage?" Carly said.

"Yes. Don't worry they got deported." Freddie said.

"Okay." Carly said.

"Stephen got executed." Freddie said.

"Good. Serves him right for cheating on me and Tori. Well I have to go. Bye." Carly said.

"Bye Carly." Freddie said.

"See ya." Gibby said.

"Okay Gibby you ready for bed?" Freddie said.

"Yes." Gibby said.

"Okay goodnight." Freddie said.

"Night Freddie." Gibby said.


End file.
